Love and Complications
by nakala
Summary: Love is complicated, but when it's worth it, it doesn't really matter. At least not to Puck anyway. AU fic. Puck-centric starts off Quinn/ Puck with gradual evolution to Mercedes/Puck.


**This AU. I am not a pilot nor have I flown so all the airport and flight stuff is made up to suit the story. I hope you all like this.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Usual disclaimers. **

Puck didn't always forget where he was or what he was doing, but when he was with Mercedes, he got tunnel vision. Who, what, when, where, even his own name didn't matter when he was wrapped in the arms of his girlfriend.

He'd never thought it would have been her in a million years. Why would it? They'd fake-dated a long while back in high school during sophomore year for only a week. Once he'd gotten what he wanted and she came to her senses, they were done and practically forgot each other ever existed. It was strange. They were two of the original glee club members and called themselves friends before that week, but he was Puck. Like a shark, he had to keep moving or die. So, he kept moving.

Countless girls, countless faces and hookups, old and young. He wouldn't lie, he hadn't even thought about her at all since sophomore year. She went her way, went through a lot of crap and developed a major diva complex that in the end she was better for, while he tried not to be the loser he and everyone else knew he was.

After a failed stint in LA as a pool boy and a life of total failure, he got his junk together, and when his best friend passed, he took it a step further and joined the Air Force. Everything in his life finally made sense. The only thing missing was the woman he loved by his side.

In his whole life there'd only been one that kept his attention and challenged him on a level he could relate to. Quinn had been the mother of his child, and though she'd been a miniature slut for a while, he'd fallen in love – the best he knew how – with her anyway. Unfortunately, he'd been the butt he wasn't raised to be and lost her and his kid before he ever got a chance to be a real boyfriend or father. Had he been more like his best friend, Finn, then maybe he and Quinn would have given parenthood a shot together. Maybe it was best they didn't because they were definitely too young and their youth did not afford them much focus.

So, he'd lost her. Puck couldn't be bothered though. There were plenty of fish in the sea and he was a young virile man that couldn't be hung up on one girl for the rest of his life. Yet, he had; deep in the pit of his heart and the darkest places of his mind, he stored his affection for his first love leaving it to collect cobwebs, but there nonetheless.

Then she'd returned from college with this craptastic, stuck-up drone she'd met while at college and he didn't even try to pretend what he felt wasn't jealousy and regret. Puck didn't pursue her or try to wreck her obviously forced relationship with Biff. That would have been counterproductive, immature and oh too gratifying for him. He was a man of discipline now. Patience would win out if they were meant to be, which he believed was true for them. Besides, he got to kick the rich out of the guy for how he treated Quinn anyway. And just like that, they were together.

That was supposed to be his happily ever after, but life didn't always work out as planned and nothing ever worked out the way he hoped, planned or expected. Long distance only worked successfully for a year then things gradually started to come between them. Her school, his duties. He never wanted to be the guy to force a girl to give up her life for him, but he couldn't take not being with her everyday and wanted her to postpone the rest of school, move to the base with him, and once he finished his tour, she could do whatever she wanted. This was the wrong request because he found out rather quickly that love wasn't always enough. Their split was amicable and mature, a big deal for him. They even agreed to keep in touch and remain friends.

The both of them held up their end of the bargain. Whenever they were near each other, they'd catch up sans sex – sex would have complicated things and they'd fall into an unhealthy pattern for the both of them.

A year after his four-year term in the Air Force, they met up and she brought her fiancé. They were to be married within a month and she hoped he would come to the wedding in the Hamptons. He was rich, smart, and an all around good guy. Puck's loss. Maybe he should have just waited. Gave Quinn what she needed and that would be him getting ready to marry her instead of another man. He didn't put up a fight or make her feel bad for finding happiness. He agreed to be there.

She didn't tell him that the rest of the gang was coming too. More than half of the people he'd sang in glee with he hadn't kept in contact with. There was the occasional run in with Sam and the random call from Artie, which didn't bother Puck in the least. These dudes weren't his best friends; he didn't need to hear from them all the time. And forget about the girls, he'd screwed over enough of them in some form or another. Frankly, he'd been worried at least one might attack him if he said hi.

For a wedding in such an upscale locale, it was comfortable and low key. The ceremony was much less grand than what he had imagined for him and her, but beautiful all the same. Puck observed the exchange of vows with a sort of detached connection. This was the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with and here she was committing herself to a man that seemed more made for her than he ever did. It hurt, but he accepted the truth of their fate.

The reception was an outdoor affair. The weather was still warm but pleasant despite being well into autumn. He settled on the edge of the party sipping his third beer when he saw her laughing with Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Santana. He couldn't even remember her name. He did, however, remember her voice. She'd had one of the best.

Aside from that initial glance, Puck didn't pay much more attention to her until she'd made her way to him. She was clearly making the rounds and he happened to end up on her list. The first thing he noticed when she sat beside him was her glassy eyes. He mentally rolled his eyes; he didn't want to be bothered by some drunk girl he vaguely remembered from high school. However, when she spoke, her words were clear and her thoughts were lucid.

Mercedes Jones. She'd been slightly offended that Puck hadn't remembered one of the biggest personalities from their class. He apologized and smoothed it over by telling her he didn't forget her beautiful face or her amazing voice. It worked, but she let him know that flattery would get him nowhere. While she talked, he learned that she had moved to LA around the same time that he did. She had tried the music career thing, but it was hard and not worth the trouble. She instead found herself writing songs and doing background vocals for most of her clients. There was the duet or feature here or there that kept her name in the spotlight enough for her liking. She'd been very successful.

She asked Puck about himself, but he'd deflected. He wasn't some sure what he was doing. He mentioned the Air Force and his time serving his country. She was a good listener. Then she'd asked him about Quinn and all the color drained from his face. Mercedes had taken notice of his demeanor and wrangled them a few drinks from the wait staff. Several drinks divvied between the two of them and they were tipsy – jolly more like it and far from teetering on belligerent-pass-out drunk. The night was still young so this girl he'd once called friend led him out to the dance floor where the rest of the attendees were dancing their hearts out.

She'd felt good in his arms, and she had moves he didn't know existed. He'd told her as much and she'd giggled and replied that that was because he'd never been with h a woman like her. He didn't know if she meant black or a woman with a butt big enough to sit a cup on. She was right either way.

As the night wore on, she started complaining about her shoes. Puck could understand; they were sexy strappy things that looked like torture devices for feet. This abruptly ended their night because she gave him a quick hug, kissed him on the cheek, and walked off toward the hotel Quinn's husband had set up for those that flew in for the occasion. It was a piece down the road and the man that he'd become as he'd aged wouldn't let her do it alone. Mercedes seemed genuinely appreciative of his company, and when they'd reached her door, asked him if he wanted to come in.

It was late. His mind was a little cloudy, and maybe, he should have said no, but as he stood in the open doorway, he couldn't think of a reason why he should turn down her invitation. But the moment she slipped those lust inducing heels off, he had at least one reason why he should.

He quietly slid into the room rushed the door closed and locked it all in one swift motion. Two strides later, he was behind Mercedes with his arms wrapped around her waist whispering into her soft fragrant hair.

"If you don't want to, I can back away and go."

Mercedes giggled and he could have sworn that that sound alone was enough, then she turned around raised her left eyebrow and grabbed him by his button-down and crashed her lips to his.

They weren't long lost loves and their union proved it. It was pure raw passion draped in brief moments of gentle deliberate sensuality. Not to boast but hours passed before they fell asleep completely spent.

The next morning he woke early because he needed to get back to his own room, pack, and check out. Puck expected maybe to get a vivid replay of the previous night's deeds but rolled over to cool sheets and an empty room. She'd left without a good-bye or giving him her number. She was just gone. He'd like to say he was fine with that. He was. He couldn't lie; he really was, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her on the flight home to the house he'd bought a few months after leaving the military.

After the wedding, he had this overwhelming feeling that he just had to do something better with his life than odd jobs and lazing about. It wasn't until he'd hooked up with this cute, shapely flight attendant that he figured it out. The girl had gone on about how much of the world she got to see on someone else's dime. It was a job, but it was also like a never-ending paid vacation. And the perks!

Puck became a pilot for one the most noted airlines in the country after going through the necessary loops and hoops. He was living the life he was meant to live. Always on the go, from the US to Europe, Australia. Everywhere. It kept him on the move, kept him from drowning in the monotony of regular life. Not to mention, he loved flying. Loved being in the air and being responsible for the safety of the passengers. It was the best thing he could have done after spending so much time off the ground in the Air Force.

His life was finally meaningful again. He had a profitable career. And the perks! The tail he got all over the world was top quality. He tried them all. Thick, thin, dark, light, in between. Puck even tried out a few that only spoke the language of lust. Yet, in the midst of all of this, her face above his kept popping into his head.

That night at his ex's wedding was the last he'd seen or heard from Mercedes, but it seemed like she was haunting him. Not in a bad way. Puck was pretty sure he would remember the perfection of that night for years to come. He wouldn't be able to forget their night of passion if he tried. She was just always with him even though he assumed their one night stand was the last he'd ever know of Mercedes Jones.

Puck hated delayed flights when he was in the US. He'd seen most all he could see and didn't like being held up where he couldn't get into something exotic and new.

A massive storm had grounded all planes heading out from LAX. They expected it to be a few hours before take-off, but a few hours had turned into several, either way he was stuck waiting until they were cancelled officially.

Drinking on duty wasn't something he did ever, but it would be more hours before things were clear or he had to go to a hotel. So, he decided one beer in the lounge would be acceptable.

From across the room he knew it was her. The milk chocolate beauty was seated at the bar nursing a drink. Puck watched her sip her white wine languidly a while before he approached her.

He slipped up beside her casually as though she were a stranger. She didn't even look at him as she greeted him with a cool, "Hello, Puck."

That sucked the smooth right out of him. "How did you know it was me?"

She turned to him with a smirk. "I remember your cologne."

That took another ounce of machismo from him. She was all alluring and sexy. If he wasn't at his place of work, he would have propositioned her to have a go at it right there. Instead, he took a seat and ordered himself a drink.

"Nice uniform," started the four-hour conversation.

Puck explained the pilot's uniform and what let up to him making the best decision of his life up until this point. Never one to filter, he told her about him and Quinn and the flight attendant epiphany. She smiled, laughed, and encouraged him to continue the whole way through. Mercedes didn't judge his choices and indecision; she just listened. He'd never known a woman to really listen. Somewhere during the conversation, she asked about his relationship with his daughter. Though he didn't talk much about her with anyone, he didn't have a problem telling her. He kept in touch, got pictures, Skyped from time to time. For now, he was Uncle Noah, one day when she was older they'd tell her and he'd be there.

Halfway through the conversation, he realized he was the only one talking – probably her plan – and turned the tables on her. There was too much he didn't know about her. When he started his inquiry, he was pleased to find her as open with him as he'd been with her.

She had a condo in LA that she owned and a home in Atlanta that she was buying, nothing colossal just big enough for the future. She didn't have any children and didn't want any until she'd slowed down from her hectic schedule and met the man she was supposed to be with forever. Divorce not optional. She hadn't dated much in high school, what with the limited selection. She frowned when she included that no one was checking for a curvy black girl in Lima. It was true, but she was fine with it because after all the crap in LA with her record deal and virtually being a pariah because of her size, when she got to Atlanta she had to beat them off with a stick.

A wistful expression crossed her features when she told Puck about Sam surprising her in Atlanta asking her to give them a try again. They'd dated briefly, secretly, in high school and for a couple of months after she'd moved to New York out of the blue for some stupid reason. Neither time worked out for different reasons. But she loved him and wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He had moved back to Lima, but took editorial gigs occasionally. It was long distance, but they could make it work. With her connections, he got more jobs wherever she was and she would visit Lima. Her parents were still there and she loved him. So she did it. Noble idea in theory. In theory. Long distance didn't work for them. She was busy and didn't plan on slowing down until she was good and ready. Best choice for both of them if they wanted to avoid resentment. Sam didn't see the end coming but it was too close to ignore. To keep her sanity and keep Sam from giving her an ultimatum that she would laugh at, Mercedes called it quits. She didn't have enough time for him and it wasn't fair of her to hold on to him when she wasn't willing to give him what _he_ wanted at her expense.

Their end was more hopeful than his had been with Quinn. She and Sam had left the door open for the future. At the present, she was single and had been since long before Quinn's wedding and enjoying everything life threw at her.

Out of all the topics, they covered in that dimly lit lounge, Puck and Mercedes didn't broach how intimately they knew each other. Maybe it was for the best. Neither were looking for anything serious. It wasn't like they had time. So, he let it go. He couldn't, however, let her escape him this time without taking her number.

Over the span of a year, they became friends. He didn't know why he'd taken her number initially except hoping maybe he could get another shot at hooking up with her, but further than that a part of him knew that he liked talking to her. Mercedes made it so easy. So, when he was stuck somewhere or when he landed in LA or Atlanta he gave her a call. Eventually, he began calling when he was doing nothing at all or when something crazy had happened and he just had to tell somebody.

Four months after that day at the airport, she told him that her homes were open to him. He was stuck at either place enough and thought he'd appreciate the comforts of a home away from home. Puck took her up on her offer and extended his home in Lima to her if she was ever there, which wasn't often. They still didn't see much of each other even then. Puck was always missing her, either she'd just left or he was leaving as she was making her way home. There were a few times they landed at the same time in Lima, LA, or Atlanta. These were some pretty amazing times for the both of them. They were friends being friends. Sure, there was the history and underlying explosive sexual tension that got out of hand a time or two that they didn't discuss, but they were good times. He'd never had what he had with Mercedes with another woman. It was refreshing.

All good things come to an end, so they say, and sometimes for the better or something close to it.

Christmas found Puck stuck at Mercedes' mansion trapped in her city because the weather in Georgia could be less predictable than a Roulette game. Snow was falling over the southeast in blankets. The prognosis was days without flying. He didn't mind, not really. Mercedes was prepared; her kitchen was always stocked. He didn't know how she did it with her travelling, but he was grateful. He'd crashed her one woman diner after dark, but she'd just gave him a pitying look and split her dinner with him.

With full bellies, they settled on her huge couch with cups of hot chocolate. Conversation was always easy between them and this time wasn't any different. The usual catch-up preceded any and all other subjects. Then without thinking, he brought up Quinn's wedding. Something about Blaine's crappy dance moves. Mercedes offered him the obligatory chuckle, but he could see in her smoldering eyes that she was _not_ thinking about Blaine or his dance moves.

She was in his arms and clothing was being discarded before his head caught up with his hands. The night was a blur of bliss and realizations.

In the morning, Puck was awakened by her trying to climb over him to leave. He pulled her back down onto him and she slid to his side without argument. However looking into her eyes, he could see that she wanted to get away. She wanted to leave him and pretend that this hadn't happened between them again.

"I like you, Mercedes."

"I like you too, so…"

"You know what I mean. I'm into you."

She squirmed and he let her go. She sat up pulling the duvet over her chest. "I don't know what you're expecting from me."

"To give it a go. I don't know, maybe we could try."

"I don't know, Puck, we both have a lot going on right now. All the time actually."

"So."

"We hardly see each other."

"We see each other enough."

"Puck…"

He was getting upset. She did that to him from time to time. He got off the couch and pulled on his boxers that had been tossed within his reach. His pants were on before he sat on the coffee table facing her.

"Do you even have any feelings for me besides just friendship? Or – or am I just a bed warmer or substitute until you decide to take Sam back?"

Mercedes' eyes hardened but her voice was calm as she spoke. "I don't want Sam back. He knows this – by the way. We would never work. We are too different."

"Where does that leave us?" He thought he was losing her and he hadn't even had a chance to really have her.

She scooted closer to the edge of the sofa. "Neither of us is stationary enough to be in a real relationship. Look, why don't we stick to this. We're practically a couple anyway. Except now, we won't have to explode in balls of passion randomly. This is good. It works. For now, we can just be us."

Mercedes never said anything about her feelings; he didn't think she would. That didn't stop him from agreeing with her. What she said made logical sense. He couldn't successfully argue with logic and he didn't want to try to make her to do something she wasn't ready for. He'd done that with Quinn and look where that got him.

For six months, he believed Mercedes had made the right call for the both of them. They saw each other when time allowed, Skyped, called, emailed, everything. There wasn't one gap in their communication and when they came together nothing was ever lacking there either. Then she'd showed him the positive pregnancy test and balled her eyes out all night smothered in his arms. His girlfriend was thoroughly destroyed over the news. Puck was sympathetic and comforting, though he felt the exact opposite of Mercedes. In the place of any worry or fear was elation. Having children with Mercedes was what he wanted. He didn't want to have more children with anyone else, just her. He'd rather be in a complicated undefined relationship with her than any other woman. He loved her.

He didn't say it to her that day because of her reaction to the positive pregnancy test who knew how she would react to him telling her he loved her. Also, he wasn't sure of her feeling for him. Her actions said she loved him, but her mouth had never uttered the words.

A few days after they got the news from a doctor that it was a false positive and she was in fact not pregnant, she said it. The words left her mouth so easily it was like she'd said them a thousand times before. Maybe she had, just not to him. Mercedes was snuggled in his side and when she'd normally say goodnight "I love you" glided out as if it had been there the whole time. He couldn't explain in comprehensible terms how euphoric he'd been the moment he'd heard her finally admit her love to him. Puck's heart swelled, and though he wouldn't confess under threat of death, he teared up. He'd had to clear his throat before excitedly told her the same.

They were official from that day forward whether Mercedes knew it or not. They were so official he started looking for a ring. He knew her style, how much she adored everything vintage – it made her think of home – and with his international travel, his options for something she would love were virtually limitless. He gave himself until Christmas to find the right one.

Puck's search for the perfect ring only took him a month. He assumed it was great timing because right around that time he started noticing changes in his girlfriend. Her travelling schedule had simmered down and it appeared to him that she was nesting, something he'd read in the short time he thought he was going to be a father.

He'd hoped she was pregnant, but no such luck. When he'd asked her, she'd told him she was getting the shot now so that she didn't have to remember to take a pill every day. She didn't want any more pregnancy scares. He was fine with that; they had plenty of time to have children in the future.

Because she was home more often in Atlanta now their time together increased dramatically, but it still wasn't enough for him. He decided to ask her opinion of him taking fewer flights or just flying domestic. He hadn't expected her response.

"Babe, you can do whatever it is that you want to do as far as your job is concerned. It's your dream job not mine and I'm not going to make any decisions for you. I do, however, want you to sell your home or rent it out or something because I want you to move in here with me. You're never there anyway."

Puck didn't take long to think on her suggestion. It was for the best for the both of them. Now he didn't have to worry about living arrangements when he asked her to marry him.

"Works for me." He didn't tell her that when she got pregnant, dream job or not, he was limiting travel to US and working normal-ish hours. Puck was going to be the best parent and husband he could possibly be. He loved Mercedes more than he loved himself and in moments like this, with her _showing_ him how much she loved him, she gave him all the reason to.

Two days and he was completely moved in with his hopefully soon to be fiancé and his home on the market. From the second he moved in with Mercedes until their second Christmas together, it was everything he'd never thought he wanted. She wasn't always easy to get along with and she wasn't as vocal with her feelings as he was, but he wouldn't change her or any of their time together no matter how complicated it was.

He gazed down at her quietly sleeping sprawled over his chest, legs entangled with his. In the morning, she would either give him the greatest Christmas gift he could ask for or break his heart. After all this time and confirmation, he was still scared, but he'd waited long enough. It was now or never.

The sun broke through the cracks of their drapes waking him instantly. He was too full of nervous energy to sleep soundly. Puck didn't bother to put on anything outside of the boxers he'd slept in.

The plan was to be on his knees on her side of the bed, ring box open, and eye catching when she woke up. He knew this would work because as soon as Mercedes realized he wasn't in bed with her, she would wake up. Five minutes he kept his pose taking the time to get his nerves under control and think of how he wanted to ask.

She immediately burst into tears when she sat up and saw her boyfriend. In that instant, all the worry and fret just went away replaced by relieved laughter. Puck was elated. Through her tears, he could see the joy in her eyes. Once he calmed down, she was still crying and he found it the most striking scene, but if she didn't stop he wouldn't be able to actually propose to her.

"Stop crying, babe, so I can ask you. I have a speech planned."

"Yeah right." She chuckled through her tears.

"But I do want to ask you."

Mercedes wiped her face, climbed from the bed, and kneeled in front of her – for all intents and purposes – fiancé.

"Go ahead, baby."

"Right, so, we didn't really go about this relationship thing the way I thought a relationship was supposed to go. We kind of just kicked about and found our way. You didn't demand anything from me, and I learned not to demand anything from you – as if you would do anything I _told_ you to do without a fight."

"Dang right. I'm not a child."

They shared a laugh, and when the moment dissolved, their eyes found each other and he could see her eyes filling with tears again. He was sure she saw the glassy sheen in his.

"You taught me a lot. You taught me how to love without conditions. You taught me the freedom of love.

"I hadn't even heard you say the words, and I can't lie; I was freaking out for a while about that because I thought maybe you didn't love me, but somehow when I thought about it…I just knew you did. I knew you loved me and that our love was enough. Whether we saw each other once a month or everyday of the week, I knew that we would make it. That our love wouldn't fail us. It wouldn't fail me."

Mercedes was crying in earnest now, and he could feel the tears staining his own cheeks.

"Mercedes, I love you so much because you let me be me. I love your blunt, take charge attitude. I even love that you hide your softer side from me because when I do get to see it, it's like I'm getting to know you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know everything about you. Baby, love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Puck, I will be yours until the day we die and beyond." She said nodding her head emphatically diving into her fiancé's arms kissing him wholeheartedly.

She backed away from his devouring lips only long enough to look into his eyes. As soon as her lips touched his again, she made sure he knew exactly what she wanted to do.

The newly engaged couple lay on the plush carpet of their bedroom wrapped in each other's arms exceedingly blissful. Puck finally had what he'd wanted his whole life. Someone to love and love him back. A home of his own. It was just him and Mercedes, but that didn't matter or make him any less happy.

He felt her lift her head and kiss his chin. Then she looked up into his staring eyes.

"Oh, and Puck, we only have about four months to plan the wedding before I start showing."

Hastily, Puck sat up accidentally knocking her over. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She giggled.

"I'm just – when? How?"

"About a month ago. I forgot to get the second shot. It was an accident. I only found out for sure a few days ago. I thought telling you this morning would make for a great Christmas gift. I know how much you want children and how sad you were that last time wasn't real."

Puck grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest then loosened his hold remembering her reaction to the pregnancy test.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

Again, Puck gathered her in his arms this time planting a kiss on the crown of her head. He pulled her back down with him to the floor and lay there just holding her. He was overjoyed and thought he was going to cry again. "This just turned into the best Christmas I'll ever have. A baby and a wife. I love you, Mama."

Mercedes poked him in the stomach. She hated that nickname, but at least now it was true. "I love you too, Daddy. Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, future Mrs. Puckerman."

**Thanks for reading. Do leave a review and let me know if you liked it. **

**nakala**


End file.
